Zakuro's betrayal
by Ravage16
Summary: Zakuro no longer is a mew and Ichigo belongs to Kisshu
1. Kish's Kittykat

I was on the bus half asleep when I wrote this. I'm going to try to make this a one shot, curse me if I don't. R&R.

(this is the episode when all the mews except Zakuro and Ichigo are trapped in an ultimate dimension and Zakuro is picking which team to join, aka episode 10-11.)

-XXX-

"Zakuro, do you want to join the mews or us?" _offers the purple haired girl my hand slightly._ With her on our side and Ichigo under my control, we will be unstoppable.

"I don't need friends. Whats your name?

"Kisshu." _floats over to Ichigo who is unable to movie nor speak because of the shock._"Koneko-chan? If you come with me, I'll release your friends," but you will come with me. _Leans down so we are face to face with my feet crossed Indian style. _

"Kisshu, I'll join you, only if you turn me back to normal, and who is that red head?"

"I... I... I—'m Ich... Ichigo... you're our... our fifth Mew! How... how can you... you betray us!"

"I never chose to become a Mew Ichigo. I simply want my old life back."

"I'll gladly turn you normal then." _teleports somewhere leaving the 2 alone._ Koneko-chan, I'll be waiting for you. _Turns the corner and opens a steel door revealing a blue haired teen boy over looking a computer monitor. _"Pai, did you get it done yet?"

"Yes Kisshu, it's done, why do u need a de-mew-lazer again?"

"To give Zakuro her wish."_ snatches up the lazer and teleports before Pai could get it back and shows up in front of them again. _(In truth he was only gone for 3 seconds, time travels slower in the alien dimension. So one day on earth would be about a week in in the dimension)_ aims the gun at Zakuro, turning her to normal. _"Is that better?"

"Yes, Kisshu, thank you."

_Grabs her still shining pedant, having to draw in even more of her power, turning her to normal._ "Koneko-chan, are you ready to go?" _walks of to the shocked girl. _"Koneko-chan, Don't make me wait."_ suddenly she pulled out her pedant. _

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Meta–!" _tosses a dagger at her pedant, making her drop it and bounce to me._ "Gotcha" _Grabs the pedant and looks over to find Ichigo was gone. _"Now where did she go?"

Ichigo

_watch Kisshu teleport away, _'never thought I'd think this but I sure am glad I turned into a cat.'_ walks out from behind a desk to find Zakuro looking down at me._

"Hmm..." _walks out, pretending to never have seen that._

'Oh sure, you'll let me turn into a cat but not a human... just great...'_ walks out to see a red haired alien looking down at me! _'Can this day get any better?'

"Hey there you old hag. I didn't know you could change into a cat."

_He picks me up by my tail sending pain throughout my body. _"Meow! hisss! Meow Meow!"-'Ow! Let me go you runt! Ow! Ow!'

"Kisshu said to grab you if you run out. He said he stole your pedant, but I didn't know you could change without it."_ He teleports to the ship, still holding my poor, defenseless, weak tail._

Kisshu

_glances at Taruto holding a knocked out cat by the tail._ "Is it dead or something Taruto?"

"the old hag is just sleeping Kish."_ tosses the cat at me then teleports away. _

_Catches her then looks her over trying to figure out if he was lying. I teleport to my room and lays flat on my bed, holding the kitten on my chest, stroking her head to tail. She shifts a little in my lap, slowly opening her eyes. She yawns lazily and stretches. I close my eyes and fall into a light sleep, knowing she can't get out without teleporting_

Ichigo

"meow?"-'hmm?' _yawns and looks around, trying to figure out where I am. I look down and see pale skin with a slight green tint to it. My eyes drifted to the head and I about died of shock. Forest green hair pulled into two even bands laid by `HIS` face. Then realism kicked in._ "Meow... Meow meow! Meow meow! Meoow! Meow! Me... ow... MEOOOW! Meow meow! Me eo ow!"-' I'm cat... in Kish's room... I have to kiss someone but who! HE knows I can turn into a cat now! How do I get out of here! Wait... Oh Nooo! I have to KISS Kisshu! NO NO NO!' _tries to get up but the pleasure of being petted was to strong. My cat gens have taken over and unbelievably, I start to purr. His quick yet gentile fingers crest my ears and my body starts moving my front pawns against his chest in a massaging manor. His left hand rubbing my ears, his right resting on my back. _"Meow, purrrrrrrrrr"-"this feels, niceeeeee….' _I force my body to move away from `paradise` and I kissed him on the lips. _"yay I'm a human again!"

"Glade to hear it Koneco-chan, but if you wanted a kiss, all you need to do is ask." _He looks up at me sitting on his chest/stomach, legs separated at his sides, my face leaning over his. _"I don't mind you being on top, for now."

"Uh….. What! I'm not like that! Get away from me! Let me go!" _I scramble to get off him and he grabs my waist and holds me on him. I start hitting his chest and he flips us over so he's on top. He licks my neck and kisses my collar bone; he slows down and licks my neck one more time before digging his canines into my neck as deep as his passion. I can't help but moan out from the pain and pleasure._ "St-stop, it hurts!" _My body feels numb and his weight suddenly becomes unbearable, his fangs still buried deep inside my neck. _

"I'm sorry Koneco-chan, but how else could I get u to realize your mine?" _he licks his bite and come back to my face, kissing my lips with full passion, licking my lips for entrance. I open my lips slowly, winning his approval. My gens tell me he's the dominant and that I must do as he commands. My head tells me that I need to get out of here as fast as I can. My cat gens, being stronger from being a cat, takes control and I start purring unconsciously, but to him, it's like I'm begging for him. He changes position a little so his hand are beside my head and one leg is in my crouch, the other by my hip. His tongue flicks mine and I instantly slide around his. _

Kisshu

_I wrap a hand under head, pulling her closer to me, deepening the kiss. Her eyes slightly fogged over. Her heart beats faster, and my knee slides against her crouch, earning a muffled moan to escape her lips. I pull away and kiss her cheek. I walk to the bathroom, leaving the slightly glazed over Ichigo alone on the bed. _"Sorry Koneco, but I want the real Ichigo to fall for me, not her gens."

-XXX-

Ok, feel free to curse me, review if you want it to go on~!


	2. What happens when Kish gets playfull

Seems like I'm cursed, lol... thanks people who reviewed!

Special thanks to...

Niikkii95

Mew Cherry Lollipop

you guys rock on!

(sorry it took so long... I have a lot of story's not even posted yet)

-XXX-

_I watch him walk into the bathroom, replaying what he just said in my head over and over, _'Sorry, but I want the real Ichigo to fall in love with me.'_ Till I finally gave up and sat up in the bed, pouting at the fact he left me wanting more._ "Why didn't he take me when he had the chance?"_ My human side taking over again, I touch the bite on my neck, unable to see it but from what I can feel, it has stopped bleeding and the 2 slits are extremely deep, almost as if he made is so it would never heal. There are no mirrors or windows, and only 2 doors, one leads to the bathroom, the other unknown. Slowly getting up, I walk to the door and open it to find a huge walk-in closet!_ "Wow!, who knew a guy who wore the same thing every day, would have so many clothes!"_ Walks in and swears that the closet is at least 6 feet wide, 18 feet long, then stares into a corner at what seems to be another door._ "A way out perhaps?"_ Runs to the door and opens it, and gasps at what looks to be a storage but what it held was not something to be shared. Just then the door slammed shut, hiding what was inside yet again._

"I see your back to normal Ichigo, but don't go in there anymore, that is, unless you like what was in there.." _turns around to see Kisshu floating right behind, bending over so his face was less than an inch away._ "Was that it, you naughty little Koneko-chan?"

"Yipe!"_ jumps back and trips, landing on my butt. _"No! What is that room for anyway? To torture? And why do you have so many clothes?"_ glares at him, thinking about ripping his eyes out till he bent down more and whispered in my ear._

"It's to train bad little kittens how to behave, and I think you might need to be taught a lesson."_ he looks me over like a coyote would stare at a limping deer, to him, I'm the main meal. That playful smirk of his dancing on his face, his eyes glowing slightly, full of glee and dark thoughts._

"What? But... you wouldn't, would you?" _blushes deep red as his canines peek out, he leans down and grabs my wrists, pulling me up into the air._

Kisshu

_Laughs as she struggles to get free, then suddenly teleports to my bedroom again._ "I'm just playing with you Koneko-chan."_ Presses her against the wall, kissing my bite on her neck. Letting go of one of her hands, I trace the mark, loving how it felt, how it looked. She squirms slightly, gasping when I slid my canines back into the bite. Closing my eyes, I felt her heart beat fast, but not out of pain. Slowly, I pulled my canines back out, licking the bite lovingly._ "Ichigo, I love you so much, why won't you love me?"_ Before she had the chance to answer, I kissed her lips, flicking them with my tongue every so often. She finely opened them slightly but still enough to let me slip my tongue inside, forcing them more open._

"mm-ph, Kish! St-stop!"_ she started clawing at my back, trying to get me off, when in fact, it turned me on more._

"Ichigo... Please stop or else I won't be able to control myself." _presses her tighter against the wall with my body, breathing heavily on her neck while kissing and nipping at it._

"What do you mean lose control?"_ Kisses down her collar bone,feeling her shake slightly, scared of what I might do._

"Are you afraid of me, Koneco-chan?" _smirks slightly, looking her dead in the eyes._

"No... I'm not" 'No way am I going to give him satisfaction.' _she sinks her nails into my back, hoping for a scream on pain but I groan out, loving the sensation._

"Can't say I didn't warn you."_ pushes her to the bed, pouncing on top. Summonings my dragon swords, I slowly slice her shirt off, tracing the tip down her chest._ "You were being bad Koneco-chan, I get to punish you."_ I whispered, watching her face as I slid the sword under her strawberry bra._

Ichigo

"Stop Kish! I'm not ready! I'm too young!"_ he just kept watching me, looking me over._

"I don't think your too young."_ He whispered running his fingers down my hips._ "In fact, I thing your perfect!"

"D...don't kid like that... I.. I'm not even ready for Masaya!"_ his smirk grew a hundred times larger as soon as I said that, but his eyes grew with either anger or glee._

"So that tree huger hasn't touch you yet, has he? Perfect! Then I get to be your first, and last, lover."_ he flicks the head of the sword up and it slices through my bra. Looking my over again, he leans forward, licking my neck._ "Koneco-chan, say my full name, unless you want me to take you to the punishment room."

"Hes not a tree huger Kish! Let me go, please?"_ he pins my hands above my head._

"And let you run back and have sex with that fag... in his dreams. Now say my name... Say it!

"Kisshu... now let go! There, I said your name!_ Tries to twist away but he just pins me tighter on the bed._

"I want you to say Kisshu-sama. Say it!" _he licks my jaw and neck slightly._

"Ki... Kisshu-sama..."_ pants slightly, relaxing a little while feeling him get off of me._ "Can I please go now?"

Kisshu

"Nope" _ties her hands to the bed post and floats above her. _"Didn't you hear me? I said I'm going to be your first lover AND your last, Koneco-chan..."_ slides her skirt up higher on her waist and sits between her legs._ "I wonder if you taste like strawberries."_ ties her legs apart on the bed, then unties her arms and hands._ "Now Ichigo, be a good kitten and do as I say, or else," _snaps fingers and a TV flat screen lowered from the ceiling and displayed 3 mews in chains _"I'll destroy the rest of the Mews."_ smirks evilly as her eyes become a mix of anger and fear. _"Koneco-chan," _she glares at me, so I press a button causing a chimera animal that looks like a combination on a octopus with testicles for tentacles and a rabbit to crawl out and rip off their Mew Mew outfits._ "I wish for you to give me a blow job."_ kneels in front of her, indicating that she has to do it on her own._

"What! You have got to be kidding me!"_ she blushes bright red._ "No way in hell Kisshu!"

"Its Kisshu-sama, and I'm not kidding." _rubs her kitty ear _"Come on Koneco-chan, think of it as a lollipop, a long, strawberry lollipop."_ smiles as her eyes drift up to mine and she slowly touches my 'lollipop'._

-XXX-

sorry took so long... its been done for a while but I forgot to post it up... I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry... please forgive me... :'(]


	3. Ichigo's seshion

**Me: Thanks to all who reviewed, I didn't expect this story to be so popular. I'm so happy! I'm working on Kish is not gay also so keep on reading! **

**Kisshu: Your Acting weird today, what's wrong with you?**

**Me: I'm working during finales soo….. yeah… **

**Ichigo: Kacy does not own TMM so don't SUE! **

**Me: Yup!**

**Kisshu: Ohhh, Koneco-chan, I'll be waiting…. -evil smirk- hehe**

-X-

"Kisshu... I don't know... will it really taste like strawberries?" -lick lips shyly, hoping he didn't see it, he did-

"Yes Ichigo, try it for your self, but ill make you if u don't." -licks the tip lightly, trying it, surprised at the reaction he gave, groaning for more... I couldn't help but do it again-

"Kisshu-sama, it does taste like strawberries!" -licks again, going up the staff to the head, getting more daring by each of his groans, his smirk now replaced by clinched teeth, his canines clearly showing- "Is Kisshu-sama holding back?" -his eyes quickly flashed from pleasure to dominance as he grabbed my hand and forced me onto my back-

"I was, but I guess I was being too nice, eh' Koneco-chan?" -yipe's when he quickly bites my lower lip and slides a finger into my slightly heated entrance- "Hmmm?"

"Ki-Kisshu-sama! What are you d-d-doing!" -he uses his free hand to rub my left breast while thrusting his other hand in and out of my now wet entrance- "Ki-Kisshu-sama! -moans softly, embarrassed-

Kisshu

"Heh heh, are you sure this is your first time? If it is, your in for a big surprise..." -bends down and licks her core slowly, savoring it, and her moan- "I was wrong, you taste better then strawberries, Ichigo."

"Kisshu-sama... Stop! I can't take it anymore! Ki-Kisshu-sama!" -she gasps and moans loudly, trying to claw at my head, push me away from her-

"Why should I stop something you and I both know you love it... it says so right here, -gives her another long, hard lick, loving the reaction-

"Ki-Kisshu-sama! Stop! It's weird..." -licks again harder then gets up to see her ears and tail have popped out-

"Fine, I'll stop licking for now," -grabs her tail and pulls it under her, rubbing it against her core- "I'll just do this till you beg me."

"Ki-Kisshu-sama!" -she moans unexpectedly, surprised by how it felt, I just smiled and slowly poked the head of her tail into her entrance- "It feels too good..."

"Heh, does the little kitty want to lick herself clean?" -pulls out her now soaked tail and hold it up to her lips- "Ehh, Koneco-chan?" -her cat instinct quickly took over as she licks the head of her tail, sucking slightly- "Heh heh, my sexy little strawberry is being a cute kitty." -kisses her neck as she closes her eyes-

Ichigo

"Mmm..." -sucks my tail harder, not wanting to stop. He pulls my tail out of my mouth where he forcefully kisses me with all his passion. I kiss back, not wanting to lose what dominance I have, but he surprised me by slipping 2 fingers into my core and one into the back, as he gets me on my back- "Kish..."

"I'm not done yet Ichigo, -he fingers me harder, pulling them out then pinching, pounding them back in again, the only thing muffling my moans are his lips on mine- "I want you to beg me with your heart loving me."

"I want you now Kisshu! I want you in me now!" -buckles my hips against his hand, begging him- "Please Kisshu-sama?"

"Koneco-chan, you know I cant refuse an offer like that, but..." -he snaps his finger and the Lettuce, Pudding, and Mint teleport in with the chimera animal- "Lets make this interesting, shall we?" -two jellyfish chimeras appear and attach to my hands, pulling me into the air, my legs spread wide- "Mint, why don't you give her a lick?" -he wraps his hands around my waist, licking my neck-

"What! Like I would obey you, filthy alien!" -the chimera animal forces a tentacle into her 'back door', and her eyes instantly become foggy, it pulls the tentacle out and she bends down in front of me- "Smells nice..." -she gives me a little lick and I squeal, but Kish isn't done yet-

"Ichigo... heh, -he sucks on my neck, while forcing a gag ball into my mouth, and whispers in my ear- "I'm taking you to the 'special room', Koneco-chan." -My eyes could have been baseballs with how wide I opened them tho those seven words, (not including Koneco-chan) he easily cut the rope and had the chimeras float me through the doors, the 3 mews and the chimera animal followed-

Lettuce

-looks over to see Kisshu floating cross legged, smirking at Mint licking up Ichigo's leg, and the chimeras setting Ichigo in chains, in the shape of a X, feet chained to the floor and hands in the air- "Kisshu, should Pudding show Ichigo her secret?"

-X-

**Me: Whats Puddings secret?**

**Pudding: I have a -Kisshu teleports and covers her mouth-**

**Kisshu: don't give it away!**

**Ichigo: HELP ME! **

**Zakuro: don't look at me, I'm not a Mew in this story**

**Lettuce: I need Pai... -cries-**

**Me: Review if u want me to make a new chapy, (sorry it took soooo long! I haven't stoped writing, honest!)**

**Kisshu: Don't forget! Kacy's birthday is January 23! (I only yelled this because I want more lemon)**

**Me: Plz write me a story 4 my birthday, I'll Luv u 4evr!**


End file.
